The Experiment
by GallagherGirl202
Summary: A science experiment, birth control, and dancing ponies. WHAT WHO SAID THAT!


****** Okay. I was in the shower thinking about how yummy my conditioner smelled, and then I accidentally got some in my mouth while I was trying to sniff it. Or as Rachel would say… Snuff. **

**Anyways, that was when I got the idea for this story. Just thought I'd share that with you.**

**Where did that giant pink bunny come from…?******

Cammie POV-

"AAAAAAAAH! Oopsie Daisies…"

Bex, Macey and I had been sitting in our room talking about when the Blackthorne Boys would get here when we heard the scream coming from Dr. Fibs' lab.

We ran to the scene as fast as we could, stumbling over each other on our way out the doorway.

Once we arrived, we found Liz laughing hysterically. She waved us away as soon as we were in her line of vision.

We stood there for a minute while she continued to act like a Hyena. We tried to look for clues as to what could be going on from where we were, as Liz did not want us coming any closer.

Once Liz calmed down, she came out of the foggy room.

"What was that all about?" Macey asked

"I'm trying to perfect my love potion, but it keeps turning out like laughing gas! I think I need one more thing, but I hoped I wouldn't.. It'll be hard to get..."

"What is it?" Bex asked.

"..Birth control pills. A lot of them.. And the chips in pregnancy tests. AND either latex balloons **(A/N: it took me like ten minutes to spell balloons right..)** or.. Condoms."

We were all silent for a minute, then we all burst out laughing. When we calmed down, Cammie said, "Liz, we'll go into town and get them for you. It isn't a big deal. But.. How do you know that's what you need?"

"Because the latex deoxyribonucleic acid is essential to the functioning of the carbon molecules in the….." We tuned her out as she ranted about the scientific evidence that she was not a perv and that she had evidence that those were the specific things she needed.

We were on spring break, halfway through. We were all anxious because we knew that the Blackthorne Boys would be here sometime during break, we just weren't sure when.

We all walked back up to the room together. The door was still open from when we'd rushed out to save Liz from what I thought was a Super-flying-tackle-pouncing **(A/N: Yes, awesome word, I know!)** liger. Yes, I am ashamed to admit it.. But still. I was still preoccupied with thoughts of a certain (and very, VERY sexy) Blackthorne Boy.

As we entered the room and sat down, something didn't seem right. The bed felt sort of… Harder than usual. I slapped it with my butt a few times, then looked under the bed. What I saw made me squeal.

Zach was under my bed! What the hell? "ZACH! What are you doing?"

"Well, I was looking for you, but then I found this." He pulled himself out from under the bed and held up my password-lock diary.

"Well… You'll never get it open!" There was a clicking noise, and my eyes widened. "NO! ZACHARY JAY GOODE DON'T YOU DARE READ A SINGLE WORD OF THA-" But I was cut off by the sound of him reading out loud. Grant and Jonas came out from the bathroom to listen in. I hadn't even noticed them.. Not good for a spy.

"Wow. I still miss Zach.. A lot. I don't know why he hasn't called me. Or texted me. Or IM'ed me. Or E-mailed me. Or contacted me in any way! I would understand if he hadn't kissed me at the end of last year.. But when he came over Christmas break.. I thought we really clicked. I'm so stupid! And to think, I lo…" He started reading in his head after that, and his eyes widened. OH SHIT! I SAID I LOVED HIM IN THERE! The whole time I'd been trying to claw the book from his hands, but Grant and Jonas had been holding me back while Bex and Liz had been snuggling them.

"STOP READING! RIGHT NOW!" Zach just sat down on my bed. His face was expressionless. He closed my diary and handed it to me, and Jonas and Grant finally let go. I caught the book and locked it. I'm SO changing my password… How did he know that the password was GallagherGirl? Oh…

"Can we have a minute alone, guys?" Zach still hadn't moved his eyes from the spot on the wall that he had become so transfixed on after he read those three dreaded words.

There was the sound of shuffling feet as Bex, Grant, Jonas, Macey, and Liz all filed out of the room. Macey winked at me on her way out and gave me a thumbs-up. I don't really know why though, Zach obviously didn't love me back.

Once they had closed the door behind them, Zach slowly stood up and moved his eyes onto mine. I looked back at his, a bit scared of what he was going to do. Oh no… What if he thinks I'm a creepy stalker now? What if he hates me? What if he thinks that I look like a gorilla in a leotard! Oh my god!

He took one step towards me. I took one step towards him. He took one more step towards me, and we were suddenly 6.33894 inches. Rounding up. His eye twitched, and I thought he was going to hit me for a second. But he just put his hands on my cheeks and murmured, "I love you too." **(A/N: Wasn't that dramatic? :D Oh.. Oops, I just ruined the moment. Hehe ****)** I was in complete and utter bliss as we kissed. He slowly laid me down onto my bed as we continued passionately kissing. Of course, just as his shirt was almost off, Grant walked back in.

"YO! Where's the food in this joint?" Of course.

"In the cafeteria, Grant."

"Where the hell is that thingy?"

"Why can't you ask Bex?"

"She told me to come check on you guys to make sure you weren't getting saucey. HEY, YOU WERE GETTING SAUCEY! BEX!" He ran out of the room screaming Bex's name. I sighed and Zach got off of me. He brushed a stray strand of my hair behind my ear and I blushed.

"It's getting late…" It was already 2:00 AM. Wow, and the boys only got here (or were discovered hiding in here) at ten.. I guess we WERE getting saucey.

Zach looked in my closet for my pajamas and found a black lacey set of a bra and undies. He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Saving these for my visit, Gallagher Girl?" I was, actually, just in case he accidentally saw them… But I wasn't about to tell him that. I guess my face gave it away for me though, and I turned bright red.

"Look in the second drawer down." I said. He opened it and found short-bed shorts and a lace tanktop. He grinned and tossed them to me. I waited for him to turn around so I could change but he just leaned against the dresser, still facing me, and said, "Go ahead, what are you waiting for?"

":You perv! Turn around!" I said with a chuckle. He groaned and put his face against the dresser.

"Hey! I saw that.. No peeking." He laughed. Once I had them on, I slipped under my covers. "Okay, you can turn around now." He smiled at me and slid under the covers with me. He put his arm under my neck, giving me an extra-comfy pillow. I smiled and drifted off to sleep, but not before saying, "Love you." I heard him mutter something. It sounded like peanut butter, but I think he said love you too.

When I woke up the next morning, Zach was sitting there watching me sleep. "I like watching you sleep, it's sort of.. Fascinating to me." Just kidding, this isn't Twilight, and Zach isn't a creepy (or sparkly) stalker.

When I ACTUALLY woke up, Zach was snoring slightly and sleeping next to me, his arms still wrapped around me. He had drooled a little on my face, which was kind of gross, but kind of cute. I smiled, and got out of his grip to get ready, making sure not to wake him up. I saw Macey on her bed reading the new Vogue issue. Bex was asleep, with her arm on Grant's face. I guess the guys slept here last night. I looked over at Liz's bed, and her and Jonas were sleeping on opposte sides, but turned towards each other and holding hands still. Aww, how cute! I muttered that I was going to take a shower, and Macey just winked at me. Creepy.

I turned on the water and stripped. I made sure the water was the right temperature and stepped in. I pulled the curtain closed and shut my eyes, rubbing my scalp with shampoo and conditioner.

I thought I'd remembered to do everything. But I didn't lock the door. I was humming, so I didn't hear the bathroom door open. Mace was probably zoned out thinking about what stores she would have to go to to get the new clothes from her magazine. I did hear the sink turn on, and I peeked out from the curtain to see Zach pulling off his pants. He was standing there in boxers (which were really cute, by the way), and I was in my birthday suit. Oh hot DAMN.

The shower curtain wasn't see through, thank god. But as soon as Zach saw me, his eyes bugged out, then he smirked and struck a pose. I giggled, then pulled the shower curtain closed, making sure not to leave the littlest crack that he could peek through. "I won't open them, continue on." I said to Zach.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Zach asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, we should go into town to get some stuff for Liz' experiment."

"What does she need?"

"Um, remember that this is for an experiment, and that only. She needs birth control pills, a lot of them, condoms or latex balloons, and the chips from the pregnancy tests."

"Wow. Okay. Well I guess we'll leave when we're ready. I'll go tell them in a minute."

"Hey, Zach? Could we go alone? I don't think we'll be getting much alone time here.."

"I was hoping you'd ask."

Once we were both ready and dressed, we said our goodbyes and were out. We walked, as to not draw attention with a Gallagher van. We passed a pharmacy and Zach suggested we just buy everything we need in there.

I was completely over Josh. He had been my first kiss, but I loved Zach now. **(A/N: Kinda unrealistic that she would be COMPLETELY over him, but I hate the stories where she can't choose between Josh and Zach. So I'm over-dramatzcizing her love for Zach ****)** We walked through the isles and found everything we needed, and went to pay. There was nobody at the counter, so Zach rang the bell. He put his arm around me, and I snuggled into him. A man came out from the back room, and said in a monotone voice, "How may I help you..?" When he looked up from the prescription he was holding, his eyes got wide. "Cammie! Hey!"

"Oh.. Hi Josh.." Zach tightened his grip on my shoulders and glared at Josh. "This is Zach.. My boyfriend."

"Hey, Jimmy." Of course, Zach. When Josh saw what we were buying, he thought we were using it for us. We couldn't really tell him otherwise, that my best friend was making a chemical love potion (which Zach didn't even know about.. so I wasn't about to say it.) He quickly rang them up. "Looks like you guys are going to be busy for a while.." We had bought large quantities of all the items we needed.

"We sure will." Zach said while kissing me on the check. "See ya." And Zach steered me out the door, carrying the bags. Making sure Josh heard, he said, "I can't wait to get back to your room… We've just run out of our old stocks!" I just giggled at Zach's jealousy. He was cute when he got jealous. I teased him about it the whole way back to Gallagher. When we got back to the room, Zach handed the bag to Liz.

"Oh goodie! Thanks!" She jumped up, pulling Jonas with her. They ran to Dr. Fibs' lab and continued Liz's work. Zach just smirked.. and kissed me.

My life is perfect.

****** Except for that nobodies lives are perfect. It's fun to imagine though **

**Should I continue this story? If I should, I need ideas! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! You better have because it's 2:30 AM and I have school tomorrow (well.. today..) so YOU'RE WELCOME.******


End file.
